Naruto of the Masks
by KirbyCZ
Summary: People always said Naruto work a "mask" to hide his true self. What if he wore masks to give himself strengths and abilities he never had before? Rated Teen just to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Naruto of the Masks**

_You know I find the reason why I never could stay with an Idea for a story, having almost a lazy approach to it is because I often read too much. I would read a story, dissect it, and formulate new ideas – Which how Infinite Loops of Chaos came to be and died as such. _

_But every-so-often I come up with an Idea so good that I can't help but to write it, often staying up late to outline it and do research on it. This story is one of those ideas. _

_Every-so-often, I come across stories where character anchors often wear "masks" to hide their true self, this is especially true for some of the more popular characters: Ranma Saotome, Uzumaki Naruto, and Harry Potter. I've seen it done with Shinji Ikari as well._

_This idea of a fic came from me reading some and me doing my usual reverse thinking and proposing "What Ifs" in my research notes._

_The Question I propose in this crossover fic is simply this:_

"_If Naruto can hide his true power behind a "mask" then why can't he use a "mask" as his true power?"_

_Suddenly a new avenue of stories came to me. This is just one way of showing it – Majora's Mask did have a lot of masks in it and I did my best to ninja-fie what I could and damn the rest…sort of. _

_My proposed question could've just lead to a V for Vendetta fic or a Code Geass fic just as well as both V and Lelouche hid behind masks to get what they needed done and hid their emotions well. _

_When it comes down to it, I just chose what was more easier for me, even though I know just as much about Code Geass as I do of Legend of Zelda._

_Another thing I like about thinking so abstractly is that I can always find a reason to do pairings off the wall and yet new and innovative. _

_I enjoy all Naruto Pairings to an extent, however, new ones always intrigues me in ways that I can't help but enjoy. I've read them all, and seen them all, and I while I do dislike the prospect of Yaoi, I don't discriminate against such pairings. Although I hate to see my favorite characters be butt buddies, if they are happy, it doesn't affect me._

_Though I got off topic, let me explain my reasoning a bit. Ami is a one time character, she appeared in the anime once and was never seen from again. She was the little girl who bullied Sakura and the one Ino scared away. I had always wanted to do a story using her – in fact I posted a suggestion to about adding her. Although I probably wasn't the only one that did it, I'm glad they started to add new characters._

_Rambling again and this is getting too long so I'll make my point clear. In the pictures I have seen of Ami, she looks like a young Anko – probably concept character that was going to be used but didn't. _

_I decided to make her a full time character. I wonder how that will go…only time will tell._

_Anyways, on with the fic._

**Prologue**

Umino Iruka sighed as he watch the Genin hopefuls work on their assignment. It was a fairly long, but simple one. It was days like this that actually made this job a bore. Nobody was acting up. Nobody was trying to prank him. Everything was just too peaceful.

Looking back over the Roster Sheet in mild paranoia, he realized that the number one prankster was absent today. Now that he thought about it, Naruto had been gone for almost a week saying that he had 'work' to do in the graveyard of all things. He knew of Naruto's hobby of gardening, but working in a graveyard of all places? This just screamed of a level of wrongness that seemed to grip him with a mild fear.

Deciding that he had let the boy plan whatever devious prank long enough, Iruka decided to go look for him. Or he would if he had not had to grade papers. Cursing his bad luck, he did what any other person would do in a situation like this – he delegated the job to someone else. Looking over the Roster Sheet once more, he decided to one of the girls to find the missing boy. Sending a guy to do it would mean it wouldn't get done, especially since Naruto scarcely had friends in the class and the ones he did were too lazy to actually look for him.

Still looking, he thought he'd send Sakura but then mentally shook his head no as the pinkette wouldn't look for the blond boy, even if it meant a date with Sasuke. The same went with Ino and most of the girls in the class. Still silently cursing, this time at the lack of honest ninja this year will produce, his eyes landed on a name.

Mitarashi Ami.

Just the name made him shiver. He had previously worked and talked to her sister, Anko. That woman was worst that Ibiki in ways that the Head of Torture and Interrogation could not be. It made him scared at how sadistic that woman could be and at the same time…

It made him feel warm inside at how caring she could be in her own way. Shaking his head, he decided to go ahead with this plan. At least he'd know it'll get done if Ami was half as intense as her older sister.

"Ami could you come here for a moment, I need to ask you a favor…" Said purple haired girl blinked at the Chuunin before making her way down to his desk, "I need your help in locating a student of mine. Hes been gone for almost a week and I'm…worried to say the least."

"Uzumaki, right?" She asked in almost the same tone Anko would use, and it made him mentally shiver.

"Right. Last time I heard from him, he was heading for the Ikana Graveyard. I know he does some work there as a part-timer." While he meant to be discrete, a lot of the other students were listening in.

"Who does part-time work in a graveyard?" Ami questioned confused. It seemed silly to her and wanted to know the motives behind it if she were to go find Uzumaki Naruto.

"Well…it's a little known fact, but Naruto is the Graveyard Gardener, so he spend most of his time placing flowers at graves."

"Ah I see…" Ami nodded, "Then I'll go find him. I assume you want him brought back here?"

"At the very least if it gets late, at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. Naruto is a sucker for Ramen." Giving proper intel on a target was the best way to track them down. Iruka was also teaching her and the class while asking the favor.

"Right," Was all she said before quickly leaving the class. Iruka sighed. He wondered if unleashing the nearly hyper active sister of Anko on the hyper active Naruto was such a good idea. He groaned when he realized it wasn't and was too late to change his mind.

(------)

The Ikana Graveyard was also called the Graveyard of Fallen Heroes, the burial ground of ninja who died in battle and/or old age. As such, there were rumors going around that the spirits of the fallen often roam the graveyard.

Ami believed in no such thing. She was a girl of practicality and didn't believe in ghosts and ghouls or anything that went bump in the night. She lived with her sister, and that was way scarier than anyone could ever believe.

As such she wasn't bothered by the disfigured caretaker of the dungeon, a bald, humpback man with a face even a mother couldn't love. She wasn't bothered by this at all – she'd seen Ibiki without his headband on.

"Naruto you say," Dampre the caretaker said chuckling, "Whenever he is done with his garden work, you can find him in the forest shrine a little behind the Graveyard. Be warned though, the small forest has a small but high level genjutsu placed on it by the creators of the shrine. Its not hard to navigate if you can lend a ear to a friend."

Nodding confusedly at the cryptic man, Ami quickly traversed the graveyard and made it to the small forest. Once fully inside she heard the strangest melody being played. It was rhythmic and catchy. Realizing what the old man was saying she followed the sound of the music as it lead her through the maze-like forest.

By the time Ami arrived at the shrine, she could've guessed that the music being played was something new and those will ill intent could not find the shrine. The melody that was playing was something she felt that a friend would play.

Smiling she entered the shrine and found who she was looking for…shirtless…doing a kata. It was then she admired how buff Naruto was and how the sweat just dripped effortlessly off his body.

Suddenly finding the floor interesting, the blushing girl called out to the boy causing him to stop and look at her blankly for a moment.

Naruto wasn't known for his book smarts, but he was one who had excellent memory. And his memory was telling him that this girl was from his class, probably sent here by Iruka to find him. Sighing, he went over to the wall were strange masks hanged , Naruto grabbed a towel that was hanging there and toweled off.

"So, wassup?" he casually asked, causing her to snap out of it.

"Iruka-sensei told me to find you," she replied just as casually, "I found it weird though that someone like you would be hanging out in a shrine of all places, in a graveyard no less."

"Its my job," he said, "Well part time job until I'm a full time ninja. Until then, I take care of the graveyard, this shrine…and the ghost that inhabit it."

Ami couldn't help but scoff, "Ghost? Maybe you had finally lost it Uzumaki, there is no such thing as ghosts."

Naruto merely smiled, "Its almost sunset," he said ignoring her accusation of him having a lapse in sanity, "I've waited a week for him to come here, and soon he will appear."

"What are you talking about?" Ami asked, a little creeped out. Maybe all those pranks had finally gone to his head.

Outside, they both heard a wolf's howl and Naruto could one grin, "The Sun has set…he should be appearing…now." As if on cue, a pale ghostly figure appeared in the corner of the room. Ami looked shocked as she realized who it was. Tall, Long Black hair, red armor, and a black headband bearing the konoha symbol, "Good evening, old man."

The ghostly figure chuckled, "You should at least call me by my name while I'm here."

Ami broke in stuttering, suddenly scared, "Y-you're the Shodai Hokage!"

Hashirama smirked, "Last time I checked, yes I was. But that life I had was over. I suppose I did linger on this world longer than I needed to." Then he turned to Naruto, "So I decided to go with it, Naruto. Obviously something is tethering me to this plain of existence and you're the only one who can break it."

"Alright," Naruto nodding in agreement, "But I will miss our conversations, Shodai-sama." With that said, Naruto pulled out a small orange instrument. She had never seen anything like it. Then he played a tune. Its haunting melody slowly washed over her and the ghost. She felt a little warm as she listened, but the Shodai…

He felt like a great weight was being lifted off his shoulders. He smiled as he felt himself moving on to the next life.

Ami heard something hit the floor and looked over where the ghost was. Instead, there was a mask of his likeness. Naruto walked over and picked up the mask and breathed a sigh of relief, "That's the last one being purified. I wonder what made him cling to this world…maybe a forgotten duty." Ami fell back on her butt. This was too strange even for her. Seeing her distress, Naruto sighed, "I guess you'd like to know whats going on?" Seeing her nod made him sigh again, "Well…at least you're sitting, this will be a long story."

Upon hearing this; Ami bit her lip. Something told her that she indirectly bitten off more than she could chew.

**End of Prologue**

_Tell me whatcha think?_

**Mask Log**

**Name**: Shodai's Mask

**Class**: Transformation

**Description**: Allows the user to transform into a version of the Shodai Hokage (if they were him, how they would look like). This transformation affords the user a small amount of control over wood.

**Origin**: Ghost of the Shodai Hokage

**Similarity: **This mask is sort of like the Deku Mask in ability, but more ninja orientated. Unlike Link's Deku Form, Naruto is able to produce and use Flash Nuts to stun his opponents as will. He can also create small leafy platforms to jump on to while in the forest. And While in this form, he is able to use up to C-Rank Mokuton Jutsus.


	2. Chapter 1

**Naruto of the Masks**

_I've neglected this long enough. On with the story! Oh yeah, Thanks guys for the Reviews, Alerts, and Favorites! I want to see this story to the end, that is true, however the love you show my story makes me happy. A writer writes because he wants to read the story, and if everyone else enjoys it - BONUS!_

_Gogeta your friend is brilliant._

**Chapter 1**

Naruto thought he knew the faces of Mitarashi Ami well. He saw the Happy Ami, who joked and talked with her best friend Haruka. He'd seen Angry Ami, who often got mad at Sakura and Ino who really, now that he thought about it, weren't the best overall. He'd seen Sadistic Ami, a pale and shallow comparison of her elder sister Anko (now there was a scary woman).

But as he explained the situation to Ami, he saw new sides to the girl he never knew existed. He saw Curious Ami, a side of the girl who was always wanting to learn something new about anything. He was embraced by Caring Ami, who felt his true pain about the Kyuubi, his father, and the Village in general, as she often found her own sister crying because of the cruelties of Konoha. And he saw something that she never be able to see in a mirror - he saw Beautiful Ami. All she did was smile. Not a sadistic smile, or a "haha thats funny" smile, but a smile so full of warmth and compassion.

It was a side of her that he wanted to see again. So the following week, he would sit with her in class, train with her during lunch, and even after class. Haruka was skeptical at first, and asked him what do he hoped to gain by doing what he was doing.

Naruto stared at Haruka confused before shrugging and going back into the kata he was working on. He didn't know what he hoped to gain. He had opened up to Ami and got a friend in return. He didn't know what else he could want. He had told Dampre what Haruka asked him, and Dampre insisted that Naruto LIKED Ami more than a friend. Confused by this, he asked what does that mean. Dampre sweated a little and told Naruto to ask Iruka or the Hokage. Confused, but accepted, Naruto asked Iruka the same thing.

"Naruto what do you know about the Primary colors?" Iruka asked Naruto.

"What does that have to do what with I asked you?" Naruto complained.

"I'll explain, but please, answer my qyestion," Iruka sighed. He was glad he didn't have to give Naruto "The Talk" yet. That was a whole other bags of headaches he was dreading.

"The Primary Colors are Blue, Yellow, and Red," Naruto answered.

"Good. Those colors also represent how a person feels about another person. Like for instance, you care about Lord Hokage right?"

"Yeah! The old man has always been looking out for me ever since I was little." Naruto replied excitedly, "He lets me call him grandpa sometimes as well," he said before blushing, "but...that was suppose to be a secret."

Iruka chuckled, "He lets you do that because he sees you as family and you see him as family. Familiar Bonds are usually represented by the Color Blue. Now do you have any friends, other than Ami?"

"Well...Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba. They've been my friends for a long time."

"Well friendship like that is represented by the color yellow." Naruto nodded in understanding. It made sense to him, "Now tell me Naruto, tell me how do you feel about Ami."

For some reason, that question made him feel nervous. A light blush covered his face as he hemmed and hawed over words, trying to form a sentence. Iruka laughed and told Naruto to calm down and take a deep breath. Doing so, Naruto began to speak.

"Shes...amazing," he said with a sigh, "I told her about...you know who," Iruka eyes widen, "Yeah I know about him, though hes no longer in my belly just his power. And before you freak out, the Hokage knows. Anyways, I told her and she understood my burden and even hugged me. And when she smiled...her smile was so warm. And it was beautiful. I want to see that smile more often."

Iruka could only smile at the younger boy. Naruto was in love. Not the affection he felt about Sakura. Though about that, it always seemed forced. "Naruto, what about your crush on Sakura?"

"Err...well...the thing is, I never really liked Sakura like that. I'd like to think we are friends...I just kinda did it to keep her from being picked on when she was younger, but it just persisted over the years," Naruto said embarrassed, "To be honest, I see Sakura like a sister, and I just feel the need to protect her, even if its at my expense."

Iruka was seeing Naruto in a new light. He took blows for his fellow student to keep her from being picked on. And from what he could figure, he put on a mask of a goofball to hide his true self. "Naruto...if thats the case, do you know that Hinata..."

"Like me? Yeah I know...her father came to me one day and asked me the same thing. I was confused and he explained it to me. After I told him no, he asked me to continue on without doing anything about it. He wanted Hinata to get stronger, even if it meant using me as a clutch. I think its wrong, but he had me secretlty watched her training session. She holds back alot, and even more when she spars with her sister. Her father asked me what I think but I couldn't give him an answer...Speaking of which, I have to meet him again. I'll see you later Iruka-sensei."

Iruka just nodded and watched as his blond haired student leave the room. That boy...he was very surpising.

He'd go far in the ranks of Konoha.

(--Scene Change--)

Anko growled as her little sister sighed for the twelfth time today. At first it was cute, but now it was just annoying. Naruto had seemed to drop their usual training session today and had told her that he needed to figure out something. After he had promised to make it up to her, he left a very depressed Mitarashi Ami.

"Nee-chan, is it possible…for someone to fall in love this quickly," Ami suddenly asked lamely, "I mean…I'm only twelve. I shouldn't be thinking like this too soon."

Anko snorted, "Its thinking like that is annoying. Ami, your almost a Genin, and in the eyes of Konoha, your old enough to kill. And you know my saying…"

"If your old enough to kill, your old enough to drink, have sex, and be merry," both Ami and Anko said before laughing, "Seriously, If you like Naruto, I suggest taking it slow. Not only is he a guy, but hes probably not used to this type of stuff. Though I wouldn't blame you, the kid is ripped for his age."

"Yeah…" Ami muttered before staring off into space.

"Whoa hold on, return back to Earth, sis," Anko said jokingly, "You need to take a cold shower before you continue your work out?"

The blush on Ami's face had Anko laughing for hours.

(--Scene Change--)

"Dampre, how is Naruto's progress?" The Sandaime Hokage sat across from the disfigured Gravekeeper smoking his usual pipe.

"Hes been doing exceptionally well, Lord Hokage. He has grown to be a fine lad." Dampre replied with a grin.

"So is he ready for his destiny?"

"As the Hero of Elements or as the Ninja who wants to be Hokage?" the Hokage grinned.

"Both."

"The boy has a big heart, and he acts like his father. He'll be fine. He has already collected the Soul Mask of the Shodai Hokage."

"That makes Three Hokages total…" the Hokage leaned back and took a puff of his pipe, "All he needs is the approval of his Sensei to start his long term mission."

"The first temple will be dangerous. What will happen when he clears it?"

"He shall be awarded the rank hes been working for in the Academy."

"I see…and what about Mitarashi Ami? From what I can tell, the boy is very smitten with the girl," Dampre pointed out, "He'd be crushed if they couldn't be on the same team."

"…I have something in mind for that, don't worry Dampre." The Hokage chuckled as he and Dampre went to talking about their other favorite topic other than Naruto – Icha Icha.

(--Scene Change--)

Naruto sat in the private sanctum of one Hyuuga Hiashi in thought as they meditated. The Hokage had ordered Hiashi to monitor the boy's chakra to see if loosing the Kyuubi had any adverse effects. This lead to almost a Student-Teacher relationship between them. Officially, he was a patient of the Hyuuga, but unofficially, Naruto was being trained by Hiashi to become a Ninja.

"Sensei," Naruto said, getting the attention of the Hyuuga Clan Head, "I think I know why Hinata holds back," Hiashi's eyes widen, "It came to me when I was asking Iruka-sensei about a personal problem. I've seen the pictures you have of your late wife and then I seen Hanabi...I think shes afraid of hurting Hanabi because she looks so much like their mom, and she probably blames herself for her death."

Hiashi's eyes widen even larger. He had never thought about that. It suddenly started to make sense. Hinata never wanted to hurt Hanabi, and Hiashi, Hanabi, and Naruto all knew that Hinata was way more better than she let on. Hiashi smiled softly to his student, "I see...I thank you for telling me. I shall try to remidy this problem as soon as possible. But for now, I have a present for you. Dampre tells me you have collected the Soul Masks of the Shodai, the Nidaime, and the Yondaime Hokage as well as the Kyuubi no Yoko. I have a present for you, however it is locked in a underground shrine. Do you have the courage to retrieve it?"

"Hai, Sensei." Naruto replied.

"Good. Dampre has some items for you that will be helpful to you. Go to him and tell him that you accept the mission."

Naruto nodded before standing up and performing a Shunshin, a jutsu that Hiashi taught him personally. Hiashi sighed. He had a lot to atone for and a lot to fix. He left to find his daughters.

(--Scene Change--)

Dampre was about to prepare for his nightly rounds when Naruto came into his cabin.

"Dampre, I accept the mission!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I see...hold on for a moment," Naruto nodded as Dampre went over to a wall and opened up a hidden compartment. He then pulled out four objects. First was a short sword with two edges. The Second was a blue shield with a yellow triangle on it. The third was a pair of golden bracelets, and the final item was some clothes, "Here, go into the next room and put on those clothes and bracelets." Dampre commanded. Naruto was confused but complied anyways.

A few minutes later Naruto stepped out of the other room and displayed his new clothes. He wore a long black shirt that fitted to him like a second skin. He also wore black pants and black boots that really didn't feel like boots at all. Over the muscle shirt, he wore a dark green vest, "What are these for?"

"Your new shinobi attire and a early graduation gift from me, Lord Hokage, and Lord Hyuuga. Also take this sword and shield. The Sword is called the Hero's Sword, and the shield is called the Hero's Shield. They both will help you on your mission. Strap the sword to your back, and then put the shield over it. It should clasp automatically." Naruto did so. "Good. The shield also doubles as a storage system. Just think of the item you want to use and reach into the shield. It should appear in your hands."

"I'm...confused. Whats with all this stuff, Dampre?"

"This mission will put all your skills you've built up to the test. Its extremely dangerous, however, only you can do it," Naruto gulped but nodded, "Now then...to get to the mission area, you have to invoke the Orcarina's powers and play this song."

Dampre pulled out a banjo of all things, "Listen to the Minuet of Forest." Dampre played the six notes to involk the power of the song. Naruto played the same six notes perfectly and looked shocked as his Orange Orcarina sparkled for a moment before stoping. "Good. That sparkle means you have memorized the song. To return back to the shrine you found the Orcarina in, the one you train in deep in the forest you play this song: The Prelude of Light." Once again Dampre played six notes and Naruto replied just as perfect, and once again, he memorized the song. "Perfect. When you are ready to go to the mission site, play the Minuet of Forest. Good luck, Naruto."

Naruto nodded and walked out the cabin. Dampre could only grin, "He looks and acts so much like you, its scary. What will he do when he starts to meet the past and the future, Link?"

**End of Chapter 1**

_The conversation between Ami and Anko and the Hokage and Dampre were late additions to the chapter, but even then, it seems like I'm rushing things =/ …oh well. _

**Item List:**

**Hero's Sword**

**Hero's Shield**

**Goron's Bracelet**

**Kokori Vest:**(Similar to the Kokori Tunic)

**Shodai's Mask:** (Transformation - Up to C-Rank Wood Jutsus and Deku Mask Properties)

**Nidaime's Mask**: (Transformation - Up to C-Rank Water Jutsus and Zora Mask Properties)

**Yondaime's Mask**: (Transformation - Up to C-Rank Wind Jutsus and Bunny Hood Properies)

**Yoko's Mask**: (Transformation/Situational - Basically Transforms Naruto into a Kyuubi. Giant Mask Properties)


End file.
